Wait, what?
by BadeLuvScissorLuv
Summary: Vic and Avan are dating and Avan and Liz are best friends But what will happen when Avan falls for Liz?
1. When I first met you

Wait, what?

Chapter 1- ok so this is my first ever fanfic so be Nice! :p

* * *

**Liz's p.o.v**

"Liz Mcgills!" I spun around to see my best friend Avan Jogia standing at my dressing room door. "Jogia!" I ran to him and jumped into his arms he spun me around and then put me down. " I haven't seen you in like forever!" I exclaimed " I know! I've missed you!" He said looking into my eyes. " You better have." I joked. He hugged me again then guess who HAD to come?

His girlfriend. Victoria Freaking Bloody Painfully Perfect Justice. " Oh isn't that sweet?" She said sarcastically " MY boyfriend greets his friend before his GIRLfriend!" Avan rolled his eyes " Babe. Chill. You weren't in your dressing room when I checked, and besides Liz is my BEST friend." Vic rolled her eyes as Avan and I smiled at each over. " Ok. Stop flirting with that THING and come with me!" I bit my lip and looked down. I've always known Vic doesn't like me probably because of my closeness to Avan. He noticed and put his arms around me. " Victoria! Don't be mean to Liz!" Vic rolled her eyes again, I swear she rolls her eyes so much I'm surprised they haven't puked. She pulled Avan away from me into the hall, he sent me an apologetic look before disappearing.

I sighed and sat back don at my dressing table as m mind wandered back to Avan and his fluffy brown hair, his big brown eyes, his lazy grin, his gorgeous abs, his...wait, what? What was I thinking!? Avan is my best friend! I couldn't think of him like that! And besides he has a girlfriend! But he is handsome- Liz! Snap out of it! You know you love him! Shut up! Ooooooo I'm in loooooove! Ok listen- huh? I'm arguing with myself. What has my life come to? But I love him. Yeah I- wait, what?

**Avan's p.o.v**

As Vic pulled me away, I felt guilty, I could've told her I wanted to stay with Liz. But then again if I did she would just start another argument and damn. I do not need another one! While Vic pulled me to her dressing room my thoughts found their way back to Elizabeth and her long brown hair, her big blue eyes, her flawless pale skin, her extremely kissable pink lips, her-wait what? What was that?! Liz is my best friend! I couldn't ruin our relationship! And anyway, I have a girlfriend and she is perfect and beautiful. But not as beautiful as Liz. Shut up! You know it's true! Well yeah...hah! Go away! I'm in looooove! No I'm not! Yes you are! No I'm-what? I'm arguing with myself! I gotta go get some aspirin.

i remember the day I met Liz and the rest of the cast 5 months ago...

_*start flashback*_

_I walk into a large room filled with people rushing about getting stuff sorted. I was just about to ask someone for directions when I heard someone calling my name " Avan! Avan" I spun around to see my new boss, Daniel Schneider running towards me " Avan! Come with me! Everybodys already here, they really wanna meet you!" I nodded and followed him to another room with 6 people in it. A guy with curly black hair and oversized glasses. A dark skinned dude with dreadlocks. A bubbly little red head girl. A tan skinny brunette girl. Another tan brunette. And last of all a girl with pale skin, caramel coloured hair, huge blue eyes and the cutest smile ever! " Hi, I'm Avan Jogia." I said politely._

_"Matt Bennett" said the curly haired dude._

_"Leon Thomas" said dreadlocks._

_"Ariana Grande" said the bubbly one._

_"Victoria Justice" said the skinny brunette_

_" Daniella Monet" said the other brunette_

_"Liz Gillies" said the last and prettiest of them all._

_"Liz!" Ariana whispered, Liz furrowed her crow and bit her lip and I swear all the angels started singing then because she looked so freaking adorable! "Oh" Liz said "should I be More? Hey I'm Elizabeth Gillies." Everyone burst out laughing again. Ari actually fell on the floor! " L-L-Liz that's n-not what I-I me-m-meant y-your ph-pho-phones r-r-ringing!" Ari gasped out through her laughter. Liz blushed. I sat next to her. Soon everybody settled down and all Liz could say was "oh" which got everybody started again! _

_"so who do you guys play?" I asked once they had all settled down...again._

_"Robbie" said Matt _

_"Andre" said Leon_

_"Cat" said Ariana_

_"Tori" said Victoria_

_"Trina" said Daniella_

_"Jade" said Elizabeth. Jade! Liz was playing my girlfriend! "Who do you play?" She asked me. "Beck" I answered her eyes widened " So you're my-" " Boyfriend." I finished for her. Her eyes glittered and she smiled "can't wait she said. And I think she meant it._

_* end flashback*_


	2. Just another day of shooting?

**Hey I'm back!**

* * *

_Liz's p.o.v_

__"And...CUT!" Called the director. We had just finished shooting 'The Diddlybops' and the last scene was outside so I went up to Avan "hey Jogia wanna go for a walk?" He grinned and followed me. " so, how was it being a hotdog?" He chuckled and replied " not the best. How was it being a hamburger?" I raised an eyebrow " my sesame seeds kept falling off." He laughed. Then just as we were beginning to have a lot of fun guess who HAD to come? " Avan! Avan! What are you doing Here!? With her! Yep you guessed it Victoria-I-spoil-everything-Justice. Avan sighed " Vic. we were just hanging out."

"You're always hanging out with her!"

"she's my best friend!"

"So?"

"so? I can spend time with her if I want"

" no you can't!"

"what?"

"I'm officially banning you from having any form of communication with HER."

"we have to TALK." Avan dragged Vic away but not before turning back to me and saying "see ya later Liz." I smiled and waved at him. After he left a million thoughts buzzed in my head._ was he gonna break up with her? What would she do? Would she blame me? Is it because of_ me? I sighed and slowly walked back to set. As I passed Avan's room i heard screaming. Vic and Avan's screaming.

Avan-I can't believe how jealous you get!

Victoria-Oh. So you think I'm ugly!?

Avan- what?! When did I say that?!

Victoria- you're always flirting with Elizabeth!

Avan- you flirt with everybody!

Victoria- so?

Avan- so? You can flirt with anybody you want and I can't even flirt with my best friend!? Are you serious?!

Victoria- as hell.

Avan- ok you know what?

Victoria- tell me what.

Avan- we are ...over

I gasped and ran back to my dressing room before Avan could door his door. I sat at my table trying to process what had just happened. _Avan had just broken up with Victoria. Maybe I have a chance with him now?_


	3. Shoutouts and a note

**This is not a chapter.**

**Ok all this is, is shoutouts and a note **

**shoutouts to:**

**purpleseddielove**

**Bade lover**

**JadeWestFan**

**Elavan lover**

**note**

**I'm going on a school trip the Monday after tomorrow ill hopefully be able to take my I pad with me to update but it won't be everyday. The trip is 5 days so by Friday I promise ill carry on updating and making new stories everyday :)**


	4. End of season 1 party

**Last chapter! This one is gonna be a little longer than the last one.**

* * *

nobody's p.o.v

" ok everybody...karaoke time!" Ariana exclaimed loudly " I have a new app on my phone called 'sing it' and basically you choose the number of players then you choose a song to sing then you sing into the microphone and at the end the app will choose the best singer!" Liz and Victoria were the only ones who agreed to sing. Ariana sang to 'wide awake' then Victoria sang to 'Maker it shine' then lastly Liz sang to 'Rolling in the deep'.

" I bet I'm gonna win" Victoria bragged, Elizabeth spotted Avan roll his eyes probably wondering why he ever dated that monster. " shut up! It's done! And the winner is...player 3! Liz you won!" Said Ariana hugging her friend. Victoria just rolled her eyes and went back to her turkey sandwich. "Congrats Lizzie" said Avan patting his best friend's back. " let's play truth or dare!" Matt whispered dramatically causing everyone to laugh.

They all sat in a circle, Liz next to Avan and Ariana. Matt started the game " errr...Ari truth or dare?" Ariana smirked and said " I think we should start the game easy so...truth. " she said and immediately wished she hadn't seeing the smirk on Matt's face " ok...Are you still a...vegan?" "Vegan?" Ariana asked, Liz smirked at her friend's innocence " ummm, Ari? I think he means...virgin." Ariana s eyes widened "of course I am! Ok errr...Victoria truth or dare?" "dare" she answered smiling seductively at Avan to which he just shook his head to. Ariana looked over to Liz and mouthed _you owe me for this. _

Liz just stared at her blankly till she heard her next her words " I dare you to say, that you're over Avan and that you will leave him alone from now on, and you have to mean it." Victoria's eyes widened but like she said, a dare's a dare. So she said said those exact words then sulked for the rest off the game. In which she dared Leon to jump into the freezing pool. Leon dared Avan to eat ice cream with olives and Avan dared Liz to call the rest of the cast their on screen names for the rest of the week.

After everybody had gone home and it was only Avan and Elizabeth (or dare I say Beck and Jade) left in the green room. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her while she snuggled her head into his chest. " Liz " he whispered "yes...Beck?" she mumbled " I like you" was all he said. Liz sat up. "We'll I should hope so. You're my best friend" she said oblivious to what he really meant. Avan shook his head "no I like you, like you" he stared deeply into her eyes " I may even love you" before he knew what was happening they were both leaning in, their lips met at the same time moving in perfect synchronisation.

The kiss was short and sweet but enough to show their true feelings, the feelings they had bottled up for so long, the feelings they were oblivious to...before now. After they had broke apart Liz smiled at Avan but then furrowed her brow and bit her lip which reminded Avan so much of how she looked when he first met her. The day he had fallen for her."what will Vic say?" She asked quietly. Avan just chuckled " it doesn't matter. Shed be breaking her dare...like you just did,her name's Tori."Liz smiled "I love you Beck" she said to Avan who smiled and took her hands " I love you too, Jade."

* * *

**so what do you think? Good, bad, horrible, excellent? Please review**

**shoutout to: JadeWestFan1234**

**( I think that's what your called)**


	5. As long as we have each over

**Hey since one of my reviewers said I should carry this on I'm gonna make just one more chapter...the things I do for you guys. :p**

* * *

Liz's P.o.v

As the newest celebrity couple in Hollywood Avan and I walked casually arm in arm through the set they felt everyone's eyes on us, getting a bit uncomfortable I turned to Ariana "Hey, Ari? Why do I feel like everyone's staring at me?" Ari smiled at me then giggled, not answering my question.

I sighed, she could be so much like Cat sometimes. I raised an eyebrow and she smirked "because of the picture." She stated simply. I sighed again "Ariana?" I said as if talking to a 5 year old "what picture?"

She furrowed her brow and Looked at me quizzically "You don't know?" I rolled my eyes, I loved Ariana but she could be so _bipolar _at times. "No. Ari I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." She grinned then held up her phone on it was a picture of me and Avan last night...cuddling.

I gasped and my eyes widened (if that was even possible) I called Avan over and he came And stood near me "hey Liz what's u-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Ariana's phone.

" Ariana! Where did you get this?!" He asked utterly bemused. She giggled then nodded over to Dan "Dan's twitter." I groaned, _twitter?_ so now the whole world can see it? Has he never heard of _privacy?_ I thought for a second then almost laughed out loud. Dan and privacy should have a little talk.

I stomped over to him Ari and Avan following me. Ariana shook my shoulder "Liz what are you doing?" She asked curiously I looked down at her "Lets just say...he's gonna regret casting me as Jade" Avan chuckled and muttered to himself that "thats my Liz Mcgills"

* * *

Avan's p.o.v in the green room...

Elizabeth, Ariana, Victoria, Mathew, Leon, Daniella and I were all chilling in the green room waiting for Dan to call us for the next scene. Suddenly Victoria spoke up "So...Avan, you and Elizabeth are apparently a _couple_ now...that's interesting." I smiled and Liz blushed. She nodded and I said "yeah, hey let's play 'never have I ever.'" everyone agreed but probably only to avoid the awkwardness between Vic and Liz. We all salt in a circle and Ariana started-

"Never have I ever...kissed a girl." ,Leon and Matt and I put a finger down.

Next it was Daniella-"Never have I ever...gotten in trouble at school." She blushed and Liz called her a GG. Everyone put their fingers down.

Next it was Victoria- "Never have I ever...gotten a face piercing." We all rolled our eyes because we knew Victoria only said that because she knew Liz was th only one who had gotten a face piercing, but Liz didn't seem to mind.

Next it was Me-"Never have I ever...made a spaghetti taco" Liz and Ari simultaneously kinked an eyebrow and shook their heads at my immaturity, which made them have a giggle attack.

Next it was Leon-"Never have I ever...fallen in love." Elizabeth bit her lip and blushed while Ariana looked at heron excitement practically peeing herself with joy, while Victoria'Reyes filled with hate and rage. Ariana was fit to burst as she jumped up and down in her seat, suddenly she shouted "oh for the love of everything that is good and holy, just put your fingers down!" Liz giggled and looked at me, I nodded and we both put our fingers down. Ariana cheered, Matt did the harlem shake, Leon clapped, Daniella screamed but Victoria didn't do anything she just says in the corner staring daggers at Liz.

But neither of us noticed. Nothing else mattered...as long as we had each over.


End file.
